The Curse
by GothicTobifan
Summary: Rai's true secret is going to be reaveld and both heylin and Xiaolin warriors will be stunned and surprised by the secert, its life threating and more. I suck at this. And at the title thing...
1. Default, Sorry :

**Cursed**

_Summery _

When Rai's secret is reveled. I so suck at summary's .

**Welcome my name is raikimrment2b! I do not own xiaolin showdown, But I do own,**

**Maria, Jon, and Katie. (i am going to just put Raikim to shorten my name)**

**Maria: Do not listen to her!**

**Katie: She does not own us.**

**Raikim: Yes I do, Shut up!**

**Jon: (whispering) She is crazy. Help us.**

**Raikim: I heard that ( taking out a gun)**

**Jon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Maria, Katie: (both cowers in fear)**

**Raikim: I was thinking of writing a Rai story but I am so bored.**

**Jon: Then what the heck is in this story?**

**Raikim: Well this chapter is going to be a default one.**

**Katie: Oh! I don't get it?**

**Maria: It means that the story is not starting on this chapter.**

**Jon: Why?**

**Raikim: Cause I am going to the movies!**

**Jon: What about us?**

**Raikim: You guys can stay here and talk till I feel like writing.**

**Maria: Great. (sarcasm) **

**Katie: Yay! Were going to have a slumber party. I will make food.**

**Jon/Maria: NO! Please don't leave us with her, her cooking stinks!**

**Raikim: Too bad. Thank you Rairox64 for showing me how to make a story.**

**Jon: Now if only she know how to write one.**

**Raikim: COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU LIM FROM LIM! **

**Jon: ( I'm sorry Jon is currently unavailable because he is getting beaten up)**

**Maria: ok, Well please help with ideas just in case and so sorry about the default chapter. **

* * *

**Please Review and come back when updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raikim: Hello, this is not a default! No- **

**Maria: She is telling the truth.**

**Raikim: Thank you, now where was I oh yeah! Now I do-**

**Jon: Ouch! Ow! Maria do you have anything that will stop the pain?**

**Maria: No. **

**Raikim: (Steam coming out of ears)**

**Jon: Maybe a kiss?**

**Maria: NO! EWWWW!**

**Jon: (Sad) **

**Raikim: (Holding a hammer above both their heads & shouting) will you two stop interrupting? If you don't, I will hit you till you both won't be able to breathe! GOT THAT!!!**

**Maria/Jon: (both are shaking heads in agreement, I mean I don't think I would be able to talk if I know that I could get hurt I would be scared.)**

**Raikim: Now, I don't own Xiaolin showdown Bu-**

**Katie: Hey guys I just want to say that I am so glad to have you two, La- la- la. **

**Raikim: Hey Katie how about you tell the people what I own and do not own, while I beat these to with the hammer. (Both Jon & Maria look up at Katie hoping that she will say-)**

**Katie: Sure! I would love to! Uh Raikim?**

**Raikim: ( Sorry again but she is destroying both Maria and Jon, leave a message and go on with your life.)**

**Katie: Its ok, But Raikim does not own Xiaolin showdown but she does own me and Jon and Maria! Now to the story. **

* * *

"So what is this new shen-gon-wu?" Kimiko said, as Omi took out the scroll

"It is the Ring of the Dead, it can command an army so powerful that not even Chase could beat it! But it is powerless to any user. The only person that can use it is its creator"

"Well I reckon the poor feller won't be used, Grand Master Dashi died 15,000 years ago!"

Raimundo looked up with pure hate-trend (sorry) in his eye but no one seemed to notice until he said "Not all shen-gon-wu were created by Dashi."

_**(Rai's Pov.)**_

'_Well I reckon the poor feller won't be used, Grand Master Dashi died 15,000 years ago!_' I could feel the darkness press on me. I could hear it speaking, telling me how wrong he was. Screaming it out loud. I looked up, knowing what has to happen. All of a sudden I blurted out loud 'Not all shen-gon-wu were created by Dashi.' Everyone looked at me stunned, as if I was loco or something, except Dojo.

"Silly Rai, all the shen-gon-wu were created by Dashi. You have everything twisted up!" Stupid Omi! No! Stupid me for opening my mouth! I looked at the scales on Dojo's back. I closed my eyes.

"Omi I think you mean all mixed up." The shrill yet robust voice commented. The voice that could put the most beautiful singer in the world in shame, the voice that belongs to the most beautiful and intelligent person in the world, Kimiko.

"Actually Omi, Raimundo's right." Everyone (including Rai) looked up in shock (except Rai looked in shock because he did not know that Dojo contained this knowledge). "You see the story goes like this………………………………………………………(Dramatic music playing)_Dashi and Wuya both created shen-gon-wu and"_

"And so Wuya will be able to control the shen-gon-wu!" God can that kid get any louder! Hmmmm, but this may throw them off. "NO OMI LET ME FINISH!" Oh great (Raimundo slumped down, as the others eyes grew in interest.) "Okay, like I said (with dramatic music back on) Dashi and Wuya created both shen-gon-wu and so did another." Everyone (except Rai) looked even more curious "Was the other one good and created nice shen-gon-wu?" I watched as Omi blurted out this stupid question. "No, actually this other person created the most evil and sinister shen-gon-wu ever! Even Wuya was against these shen-gon-wu!" (The three monks gasped at that thought) "So one day Wuya and Dashi made a truce to put an end to this nightmare but in doing so there most faithful companions got turned into shen-gon-wu or at least there spirit." "How did they stop this mighty evil partner?" "They trapped him inside his grandson who luckily had no idea who his grandfather was. Unfortunately the Evil one used his last powers to set a curse on his grandson, so that way, whenever he comes in contact with the first shen-gon-wu he made his helper will come to free him and take over the body that had prisoned him." I opened my eyes on the last part, the part I dreaded the most.

* * *

**Please Review, Sorry for it being so short.**


	3. Fate

**Hey guys ! Thanks for the reviews! This is still my first story but yeah. Thank you for also reviewing the other story.**

**Maria: Yeah that was so kind of you.**

**Jon: Yeah espesaliy(repeat bad speller) since she really didn't think no one would read it. HA!**

**Maria: Um Raikim? Jon, Raikim disappered! **

**Jon: She did! COOL!**

**Maria: (slaps forhead) No not cool she could be anywhere and do anything...Jon? Jon where are you?**

**Katie: (Appears out of nowhere) Hey Mary!**

**Maria: Its Maria.**

**Katie: Alright I wont forgot Tamy. **

**Maria??? Your dum.**

**Katie: KOOL!**

**Maria: Uh, I give up! Raikim does not own Xiaolin Showdown but she unfortunatly owns us. (At this moment Jon appears in a pink girly tu tu)**

**Maria/Katie: LOL LOL LOL **

* * *

Before anyone else got ask anymore questions, Dojo shouted "Were here!" 

Everyone looked around, until they heard a familiar sound. "Jack Spicer what are you doing here?!" Rai shouted.

"Duh to look for the shen-gon-wu! Which I see!" Just where Jack was pointing at, lay the ring perfectly put on a rock unguarded. "Jack Bots, Attack!" Out came the rusty old bots, with there same guns.

**(Rai's Pov.)**

I flung to the left and roundhouse kicked the jack bot into another jack bot. I then did a wind gust and sliced the other five out. I just then looked over to see something that surprised me the most, my friends had sticky spider web on them including Jack. I then saw Wuya and Chase running for the shen-gon-wu. I was aware that my friends were telling, no not telling, shouting me to get it but I stood there frozen, unable to move or fight. I watched, and honestly I didn't care…right? _Oh coarse you do you want that shen-gon-wu,_ no I don't, _yes you do, you secretly want it and yet you deny it,_ Your wrong you want it, keep out of my head! _How can I when I am cursed to live in you and do not worry they will not even be able to touch it at all._ What?! _No, you see Chase and Wuya don't know that once they touch it it will activate and go straight to its creator._ But how? _This particular shen-gon-wu is a trustful and loyal shen-gon-wu, you see it contains the spirit of my one of my semi closet ally, Fate._

**(Nobody's Pov.)**

As Raimundo stood there in shock and the xiaolin warriors kept trying to get his attention, Chase had just touched the shen-gon-wu. "Yes I will be victory-re-ess! Wha" Then the shen-gon-wu all of a sudden went into the air and straight towards Raimundo. Rai who relized what was happing looked at the shen-gon-wu in horror. He then thought quick and ran. Everyone (and I mean Chase, Wuya, Jack, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo) was puzzled. "Hey why is the shen-gon-wu going to that baboon?" Chase screamed. As Chase shouted this comment, the shen-gon-wu turned into a spirit of a little girl, the eyes of a cat, but the teeth of a vampire. Wuya and Dojo looked in horror while Chase, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Jack looked even more puzzled. "What the?"

**(Rai's Pov. Again) **

Oh no not her! Raimundo gasped in fright at the nightmare that stood before him.

* * *

**Well I know to short again but still.**

**Jon: HELP ME!**

**Raikim: Shut up(locks him up with...with...well with something horible you decide!Repeat bad grammer.) **

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Katie: Or else we will give you cake!**

**Everyone except Katie:...?**


	4. The worstHelp! Help! Its coming!

**Raikim here to say that I am raising the rating since this gets a little...well i really dont know how to explain it but it needs to be risen. Unfortunatly my co-jokers/one smart person, are all visting other people and reading there stories. I really do hope you like this, and on my little vaction from summer v.k., I will try to finish up chapter 5. So read now and come back soon. THANK YOU!**

**I Do Not Own XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN But I Do Own Maria(The Smart), Katie(The Dumb), and Jon(Well he's just Jon).**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Raimundo wake up, wake Up!" I woke to see my sister, Rita, holding me running down the stairs of our house and outside into our backyard where the rest of the family was. I looked around stunned at what I saw. Our house was in Flames! Suddenly a realization hit me, where was mom? As quickly as I could I ran back to the Flamed house, hearing my familial yelling at me to get back but I never listened. I ran into the house with orange and yellow and red swirling around me. I thought quick, I decide to go in the kitchen, half expecting my mom there waiting for me, what I did not except to see was my mom dead. I ran up to her, she was lying down on the ground, her left eye was missing and her stomach was cut open, and her throat was cut. I saw the medallion in her hand and took it. I then heard a weird noise, I quickly turned around, just in time to see a madman staring at me with a gun pointed at me. I remember the bloody words he said "Your going to die like your mum, and if I don't kill you the flames of Hell will!" He then shot his gun at me but I was never hit. Just when the gun was fired, some weird girl came in front of me and used a knife or dagger to redirect the bullet back at the guy. He fell over dead in a blink of an eye. I was about to tell her thank you when she told me "I wouldn't thank me, for in the future you will hate me for what I will do." And with that she disappeared leaving me there in the flaming house. My sister found me, she got me out and right when we got out the house fell. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I still stared at her, taking a step back. The last thing I wanted to have happen here is having that weird servant unleashing the greatest evil in the world out, the Linch (Leech)! "Don't you remember me? I see you don't remember at all, oh well that does not matter." With those words she sprang at me I jumped, but not high enough, she grabbed my foot and sent me crashing down and the hard earth. I tried to move out of the way, I got up and ran only for her to then take me by surprise and kick me. She then pounced and pinned me to the floor when I was weak, my stomach on the floor my back to her, she held both my hands behind my back. Screaming, I yelled "Let go of me! Let go of me you demon! Let me go!"

"Do you think that I will do such a thing when I am to release the greatest evil, I think not! But do not worry it will be quick." I saw her move her hand behind her back reaching to get something and I saw what it was. I tried to somehow free myself from her grasp only to end up screaming in pain.

**(Nobody's Pov.)**

She then took out a dagger. Everyone was startled, now one really thought she was going to kill someone ok maybe they did but still. Then everyone (including Chase) screamed don't do it. But that did not help. She then staped the dagger in both of Raimundo's hands then she took the medallion reveling the strangest thing ever! Markings appeared on Rai. The markings slowly started where the medallion use to be, following down, crossing over, till it fully covered him. She then traced one of the markings that lead to his back. Then she staped (sorry again) the dagger in there. Leaving everyone gaping in horror. All of a sudden, he screamed louder and Raimundo's flesh turned black as the markings started to scar him, his eyes turned bloodshot red, and his teeth turned pointy and scary, his nails grow like claws. As the girl rose above, getting off him, he rose, with the most evil look in his eyes, and a more evil grim smile. He then said (in a very scary demon like voice) "I am back."

**(Linch Pov.) **

I can feel the sun on my new skin, feeling the youth inside of me. I can feel the surging power in my body transfer all through me. All of my powers where back and a new one gained. I looked at Fate, one of my most loyal demons and most dishonest. She is a creature never to be trusted, even though they are granted with skill and power beyond any mortals dreams, she is gifted with slyness from her race. But they also fear those more powerful than them and act as servants but I do not consider her a servant but only a pon. She had completed her task and so I shall spear her life, she can then crawl back into the hole of the dark and live on. But I will need her, I felt dizzy, I could feel the will power of my descendent trying to break free. I will use her for power, for I cannot use my own or else I will lose my will power, I must wait for the others, so that way we all can use are powers to full potential but for now I will use fate.

**(Nobody's Pov.)**

"Fate, I will need your help to find the others." The Linch said his eyes were closed as if thinking if what he said was a good thing. " What about the others?" Fate asked hoping she did not anger him but he needed her more than he could kill her. " They will be lucky, spear there lives I have no time for them right now." And with that he turned and with the just a small movement there popped a portal leading some where else. He walked inside with fate following through. Leaving dumbstruck comrades and enemies.

* * *

**Maria:WOW**

**Jon:...**

**Katie:I like Pie!**

**Raikim:! when did you get here?**

**Maria: Few seconds after you started this chapter.**

**Katie:RYEMS!**

**Jon:...**

**Raikim:Is he ok?**

**Maria: No, he can't believe that you had nothing to say about him.**

**Raikim: Oh. COOL! I made him...sad?**

**Maria: Who knows.**

**Katie: I LOVE PIE!**

**Raikim: Anyways review during the time I wont be here and If you want you can buy Jon. Thank you Rairox64 for reviewing this chapter I hope your right! Thank you to everyone else who reviewed Bye!**


	5. Failer is not a option

**Me:Hey I dont own Xiaolin showdown but I do own Maria, Jon, and Katie!**

**Jon: I am not going to agure whether or not that you own me, I know its uselesss.**

**Me: You are Dead right!**

**Jon: Anyway I am too happy because of saturday night!(leaps for joy)**

**Me: K.**

**Katie: Hey guys! Just saying Hi before bed.**

**me: You mean goodnight?**

**Katie: BOOKS ARE EDIABLE!!!!**

**Me: Goodbye(shoves Kat out the door)! Now, this may be a bit weriod but please review and I am sooooo sorry about it taking so long.**

**Jon: and Maria ses Hi! She is uh(thinking of excuse) tried ya! Tried, nothing about friendship or broken heart ya(whisles)(SORRY). **

* * *

**(Fate's Pov.)**

_I looks at my master, trying to understand what he will do next. He is complexed and hard to understand. If he wanted to he could kill me and loss nothing but gain back a wu. I can feel the shivers creep through my spine, I know that the longer I stay with the master the bigger chance I will die...Thinking in confusion, Fate turned her head to where they were going, the place was ok…Maybe better than hers, it had a nice town with little cottages or shacks. Each of the roofs had steel tops with wood for walls, the roads made of dirt and did not shake and rattle. The river, under the moonlight, was beautiful, almost tempting to jump into. The sky just as radiating. But the beauty died away when her master called her attention. "Fate, cough I want you to go down and cough get those two girls. coughing again but a bit longer Here are there pictures, be careful. If you mess up I will slit your arms off and make you wish that I would kill you then and there." He then turned to cough some more. I could feel my skin go colder. 'In life, when you are the strongest you feel powerful like nothing can stop you…take control _

_of that time for when a stronger one a appears you will no longer feel strong or invincible, you will feel weak and helpless. It will break and snap you to half to know that you no longer hold control, that if you tried to flee for freedom your life and misery will be what you earn in attempt. Remember these words my daughter and you will not die as painful and slow like your mother.' Those words were the last thing my father had said before dieing from the witch, after his death I took hold of his place and become one of the loyal companions(friends) of the master and one of the first to have there soul transferred into the Wu. As I walked up to the door of the house, I smelled coconut with rich coffee mixture, it smelt nice but good. I slowly descended into the shadows of the floor, rising up inside the house. It was dark and fortunately I could see in the dark, no one was awake, as I crept done the stairs to the first room. In this room I found two little girls asleep one of them was the one I was to get the other I did not know. I picked the girl up careful not to wake her, Heading to the next room I saw two boys none of which I needed, I went past about 3 rooms finally the last room had to have the girl in it. As I open the door, there she lay asleep, calling my shadow slaves, they picked up the girl and took her away back to the Linch. I followed, descending as well._

**(Rai's Pov.)**

I can feel myself drift away, what can I do? My soul is weakening and fading away. I watch through clouded eyes as the moonlight shine against the figure of a girl, my sisters lay asleep, unknown to what is happening, I wish I could do something, I wish I could break free of the curse and save my sisters…but how? I already can feel the presence of a cold area, something that I should not be in, I feel pain, I sense death, and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

**(Nobody's Pov.)**

As the Linch entered into the ruins, followed by Fate and her minions, he took at the dagger of the awaking. As instructed, Fate carefully laid down the two girls in the middle of the ruins, walking behind the Linch as ordered. He carefully took the dagger over the older girls head as she slightly awake from her slumber. When her eyes opened it was to late. The dagger was pierced into her chest, the blood quickly gushed out, it traced itself, just like Rai, and created markings, the only difference was that her markings looked like the dead instead of looking like the Dragon. Her scream was heard miles away, awaking those close by even young Emily. She was stunned by the sight her eyes gazed upon, leaving her shocked. Her mind forced her to move but her heart broke. Fate noticing her Masters glance ran to catch her, following her through the ruins. Until it lead poor the poor 7 year old into a dead end, right behind her followed Fate. Cornered, the young Emily panicked trying to find a path that may lead her away but she found no such luck, she thought that she was done for until out of the blue Dojo appeared. He had all of the Xiaolin Monks, Helyin(SORRY) team(except Jack), and master Fung. Fate stood shocked but did not let that keep her, she raced for the child, but unfortunately for her, Omi was closer, He helped the young girl up and the dragon lifted away, leaving Fate empty handed. She failed, and if she failed she would have to pay with her life...

* * *

**Me:****I know to short but I like wrighting short chapties! **

**Jon: Ya! And since i am in such a good mood I wont comment that it creeped me out a bit.**

**Me:(holding Knife) I hope you can sleep with one eye open and the other closed.**

**Jon:glupswhispers Help me.(back to normal voice) and Review!**


	6. I just wish

**Evil Maria: Unfortunatly Raikim could not make it, (mumbles) something about killing Jon...(deep in thought)**

**Evil Katie: Anyways, Raikim does not own xiaolin showdown But she owns Us... Till she leaves!MAHAHAHAHA! (starts coughing)**

**Evil Jon: Enjoy. It is rather confusing.**

* * *

**(Omi's Pov.)**

I was very curoise what this shen-gon-wu was. I took the scroll out and layed it down where everyone could see it. The picture showed a figure using a ring to summon an army...but the army looked different not exactly right..." It is the Ring of the Dead, it can command an army so powerful that not even Chase could beat it! But it is powerless to any user. The only person that can use it is its creator" It souned very powerful, to powerful for Raimundo to handle. Fortunatly the shen-gon-wu cannot be used unless it is the creator! But still I would of liked to have used it once and see the wu in action, hopefully, just not used against me. Omi was deep in thought that he did not hear what Clay had said...his attention was brought back when he heard that the greatest and most powerful, wisest, and skilled grandmaster Dashi, did not create all the shen-gon-wu. How silly that sounded. I told him that he had everything twisted up, which turned out that it was mixed up...I am once again tricked by this slang thing!!! I was going to study the shen-gon-wu more but something stopped me, something that is so unbeleiveable[sorry) that I had to listen, Dojo said Raimundo was right, and Not all shen-gon-wu was created from Dashi...I am completly stunned, Raimundo right? I had to hear this story! "You see the story goes like this………………………………………………………(Dramatic music playing)_Dashi and Wuya both created shen-gon-wu and" _I know now!!! "And so Wuya will be able to control the shen-gon-wu!" I thought I was right, I mean the questions are in the answer[**I don't know)** but I was soon yelled at by Dojo to shhhh up. "Okay, like I said (with dramatic music back on) Dashi and Wuya created both shen-gon-wu and so did another." I wonder..."Was the other one good and created nice shen-gon-wu?" I looked up hopfull. If he is [**reminder he thinks of girls as powerless...dont kill me) **good I can see the wu in action and we can finally destroy Evil! "No, actually this other person created the most evil and sinister shen-gon-wu ever! Even Wuya was against these shen-gon-wu!" I gasped at the thought. There went my dream out the screen! "So one day Wuya and Dashi made a truce to put an end to this nightmare but in doing so there most faithful companions got turned into shen-gon-wu or at least there spirit." "How did they stop this mighty evil partner?" Yes how did they??? If he is so evil? "They trapped him inside his grandson who luckily had no idea who his grandfather was. Unfortunately the Evil one used his last powers to set a curse on his grandson, so that way, whenever he comes in contact with the first shen-gon-wu he made his helper will come to free him and take over the body that had prisoned him." What if I am his grandson? But what if his grandson was evil? Could it be Jack? No. Then who?

We reached the location of the shen-gon-wu, it was tottally un-gaurded. I could hear Jack spicer. But there was another, before I could react, a silky spider web covered me and held me to the ground as well as Jack and my friends...all except Raimundo. "WHY IS RAI STANDING THERE" Kimiko sounded mad, it took me a while to relieze that Raimundo was not going for the shen-gon-wu, WHY? "Raimundo! RAIMUNDO!" Why is he ignoring us? "DANG IT PARTNER, GET THE WU!" Is he betraying us...again? I was about to call his name when all of a sudden the shen-gon-wu went up into the air and straight towards Rai, is this a new move? No, Raimundo would never run away from the shen-gon-wu if it was. And as if to answer my quetions and if not start new ones, a girl apeared, she looked strange. Not like any other girl I have seen. Raimundo looks like he has seen her. But when?

I lay there stunned. I had my eyes closed, reviewing the scene's that happened before my eyes. I could not bear it, I opened my eyes looking at the ground, I could feel the cheeks on my face wet, wet with tears. I cannot believe it! I won't believe it! Even though it is true. I can hear my heart beat, I can feel my breath. Raimundo was the grandson, he was the descendent, he now is no more. My cheeks were soaked and the ground wet, my friend, Raimundo, turned into the Linch.

* * *

**(Kimiko's Pov.)**

**F.Y.I: **_When words are wrote like this, this is what she is thinking. _

_We where looking for shen-gon-wu, I thought it would be another day, nothing really happing, just a normal shen-gon-wu pick-up and fight and leave thing but no this time it wasn't. Things were different, I should of noticed it when Rai mentioned not all shen-gon-wu where made by Dashi...ok maybe no but when he turned out to be right I should at least asked him how he knew that. Why didn't I? As we reached the location, Rai was the first one off, so he did not get traped by Wuya. I guess he did not even relize that we were hit until he turned around. I thought he would run for the wu when he saw as unable to but he did not... i wish I did not think such bad things about him, I really do. I watched in complet horror at the sight of the dagger going into Raimundo. I feel like I could of done something even though everyone ses to not blame myself...I just wish there was something I could do. I remember the hidouse sight of Rai turning into that monster, and then leaving through a portal. His voice no longer sounded spanish, it sounded like the death. He no longer smelled like cofee or cheap calon(_but in a good way), _he smelled like decay and suffering, if suffering could have a smell. I thought that everything would be ok, that he would break free but I was so wrong. We were searching in the Ruins for Rai/Linch to stop him when we heard a scream, Dojo had rushed over to the sound to see a young girl running for her life, we were near her and we saved her but even though we saved one life, another was lost. I just wish I could of done something. I just wish..._

* * *

**Evil jon: Review**


	7. Note

I'm sorry, I failed to complete this.

I just lost inspiration to finish this and I just didn't want to. So I am discontinueing this story and any other Xialon showdown or Naruto story I started.

Lo siento, I'm sorry.

But if you like Hetalia, then I'm starting a story there (and maybe another). Also, if you know about my Family Freakout story, I may or may not discontinue that story. It depends on whether or not people want it to be continued.

So that's the end to this story

~ Florida (Tiffany)


End file.
